A New Death Eater With Attitude!
by monkeybusiness
Summary: A star is born! more like a daring Death Eater who likes making fun of Voldemort and meeting new friends.Oh and risking his life!
1. Meet Bernardo!

A/N: This is for all the people out there that like blood, murder and a death eater with attitude. I like this chapter because its funny, gruesome, horribly exciting and… well…random… 

The night was dark and gloomy as a white moon hung in the sky. It was in a grave yard not to far away from a muggle town that a man, worse than death stood alone in wait. A gang of hooded villains started to gather near him.

This man was pure evil. Since he was born he caused nothing but pain and terror. He is a murder, a home breaker, a life shaker and a God of death. He always got what he wanted, when he wanted and did anything to get it. His wand had done so much damaged to people's souls and spirits. But he was not the only one. He has followers. Lots of followers and the spells he muttered would leave and imprint of fear in anyone's eyes. Some people call him; The Dark prince. Others may call him He Who Must Not Be Named, but I along with many other brave wizards call him Lord Voldermort and this is the story of one very random yet deadly Death Eater who stood up to him…but I warn you not to judge this one Death Eater too quickly, for as the story unfolds you will see his good side…and dark side…

Oh and you will also see how incompetent Lord Voldermort really is…

"We have returned once again Master, by your side and ready to carry out your orders."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Voldermort

"Welcome my faithful Death Eaters. I'm so pleased to see you all here."

He turned to Wormtail

"Is my spy still at Hogwarts?" He asked

"Yes my Lord."

"Good…Bellatrix step forward."

A hooded figure stepped forward out of the shadows. She pulled down he hood and gazed straight into Voldermort's eyes. Her dark brown hair slightly knotted and her skin as pale as the moon.

"Ah my dear Bella… tell me why I do not have the prophecy in my hand?"

"Well m-m-my Master-"

"Tell me why my best Death Eaters are locked up in Azkaban?"

"Well you see-"

"Tell me why Albus Dumbledore, Potter and his little fan club ARE NOT DEAD?"

Bellatrix was silent. She smile for Voldermort's rage at what happened in the ministry was quite entertaining. She had seen his flourish and anger before and was amused at his attempt to scare her.

"Explain yourself."

"I am very sorry my Lord, but we were out numbered and we tried everything… unforgivable curses, dark magic, fearful spells, a range of fighting techniques…but they were too much.

"I'M AFRAID THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" He boomed

"TEENAGERS! BLOODY TEENAGERS! WE ARE TRYING TO SPREAD FEAR AND DISPEAR…WE ARE TRYING TO DESTROY ALL THAT APOSE ME AND MY PLANS FOR WORLD DOMINATION…BUT INSTEAD MY SERVANTS ARE GETTING LOCKED AWAY AND TORTUED WHILE THE MINESTRY LAUGH IN OUR FACES!" He took a deep breath but wasn't done yet.

"AND THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU! ONE MORE MISTAKE AND YOU WILL BE VERY, VERY SORRY."

The Death Eaters coward in shame and fear, as Voldermort stepped up to a giant grave stone and sighed.

"I will send my spies in Azkaban to free my Death Eaters as soon as possible." He turned and looked at his servants in black.

I feel so weak…I need flesh… I need blood…VERMIN"

Wormtail came running. "Y-y-y-y-yes m-my Master?"

"Bring me the tribute glass." He ordered

Wormtail ran off and came back with a large white glass. It had tiny silver skulls around the rim and the base made of pure muggle bone. The glass was as cold as ice and was a ghastly thing to look at. It looked like something for a horror film or a twisted nightmare.

Wormtail pulled a knife from his pocket and handed it and the glass to Voldermort.

Each death eater gave a tribute of blood until the glass was full. Wormtail was nearly sick as Voldermort drained the glass.

"Now it seems we have a new one among us."

A hooded stranger stepped forward

"You must understand that I don't just trust anyone."

The stranger nodded

"How do I know your one of us?"

Bellatrix stepped forward

"Master, he is a well known criminal. H has killed many Aurors and muggles. What can I say? He is a born slaughtering machine."

"Ahhhh… a good choice…I put my faith in my Death Eaters…my loyal friends."

"Alright then, tell me your name."

The stranger put down his hood

"My name is Bernardo Van Doom."

"Well Bernardo do you swear to fight for me?"

"I swear."

"To you promise to destroy all that appose me and my cause?"

"I promise."

"And do you swear to kill anyone that calls me a slap head?"

"Errr yeah OK."

"Good…now rise."

"Thank you Lord Mouldy Butt."

"What?"


	2. Oh the pain!

Chapter 2

A/N: hi! I'm glad people like my story so far. Thanks for all of the good reviews!DUDE I'VE FOUND MY CAR!

Bernardo was in pain…a lot of pain…in fact he was in so much pain that he could barely think of the last time he felt like this.

Bernardo screamed in pain as Bellatrix wiped the blood away from his deep cut. He could not move his arm with out a stinging sensation. His head pounded as he tried to remember what happened. All he remembers is Lord Voldemort… getting very angry and impatient with him…he remembers seeing him draw is wand from his pocket as he stepped closer and closer towards him…the pain returned to his head making him feel sick and dizzy. Bellatrix looked at Bernardo as he tried to put on a brave face. Bernardo closed his eyes as tried to remember what else happened.

He remembers Voldemort's ruby red eyes glaring at him…his expression so horrible and so evil that words can barely describe it…then a flash…then pain…then…nothing.

He looked around the graveyard. All was quiet.

Where were the other Death Eaters? And why was Bellatrix so quiet. So many questions ran through his mind. He stared at all the bruises on his arm. His legs hurt and his head throbbed. He felt very weak.

Bellatrix was finished bandaging his arm. He felt a little better.

Bellatrix grabbed the cauldron and some potion ingredients from beside her. She poured in some water and began to add the ingredients bit by bit.

"Your very lucky you know." She said while mixing the potion.

"Lucky?"

"Yes lucky."

She poured the potion in a small glass and handed it to Bernardo.

"The Dark Lord does not like to be called names or be made fun of. I'm surprised he did not kill you."

Bernardo said nothing as he sipped his potion. He felt his strength slowly being restored.

"Thanks for the potion."

"No problem."

"Where did you learn how to make it? I can tell it is very advanced to make and the ingredients are rare to find."

Bellatrix smiled

"A friend showed me how to make it."

Bernardo grinned.

Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared from the fog. It was none other than the sly Lucius Malfoy.

"Greetings fellow Death Eaters." Said the shady character

"I've come to see how you were. Its not everyday someone angers the Dark Lord and lives to tell the tale. I must say I'm quite impressed." Said Lucius

He smiled at Bernardo.

"I feel a lot better thanks to Bellatrix's potion."

Lucius turned to Bellatrix. She knew what he was thinking but how did he know? How did he know about her and-!

Her thoughts we interrupted by an evil laugh coming from through the fog. She looked up to see the Dark Mark illuminating the midnight sky.

Bernardo and Lucius starred at it in silence.

"Its time." Said Bellatrix as she lifted her hood and pulled out her wand. A tiny purple light came from the tip of her wand.

Lucius and Bernardo did the same.

"I was just wandering, was that Voldemort laughing?" Asked Bernardo

Bellatrix nodded

Bernardo laughed. "Its just his evil laugh is rubbish and could use a lot of work."

Lucius gave him a grim look. "Be careful what you say young Death Eater…your playing with dark magic now."

A/N:WHAT...WHAT THE HELL?...I'VE LOST MY CARLICENCE...FOR SPEEDING, RECKLESS DRIVING AND PROPERTY DAMAGE! NOOOOOO


	3. walking through the forest

Chapter 3

A/N: Hi!yesterday had a food fight with my brother and it was so awesome! I also got very hyper after eater Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Oh yeah and drinking nearly a whole 2 litre bottle of coke! Oh and my form teacher could be reading this RIGHT NOW! Dude that's spooky…

Luicus and Bernardo followed Bellatrix through the forest for what seemed like hours. The trees were dry and dead but were filled with fantastic creatures, Bernardo had never encountered before. On some parts of the journey, the trees would block out all of the moonlight leaving nothing but darkness. Bernardo felt like he was wrapped in a tight, velvet cloak. It was a weird yet wonderful sensation.

The group were quiet…too quiet. I guess you could hear the sounds of their footsteps echo into the night and you could probably hear sounds of various animals in the trees, but no voices were heard.

Lucius looked up into the sky. The moon was full and the stars were clear to see in the sky. He hoped his family and friends were o.k. After all that had happened. How could I do that? He thought. How could I nearly get myself killed like that? How could I nearly get my family killed? My friends killed…my master killed…no…it was the past and I have been forgiven for my wrong actions…

His thoughts and questions drifted around his mind and little did he know that he was not the only one…

Bellatrix looked down at the dry earth. How did he know? She thought. How did he know that I have feelings for Sevrus? I mean did I make it that obvious? Oh well. How could I not? He is so evil, handsome, charming, smart, sweet yet deadly, great, charming…

(A/N: I was nearly sick writing that! No joke. I also ran out of things to say about him. I surprised I came up with that many words! Hahahaha…)

Bellatrix trailed of in her happy yet VERY disturbing fantasy...

(A/N:THIS IS NOT MY FANTASY O.K?)

Bernardo smiled an evil smile. He wondered where Bellatrix and Lucius were taking him. He felt nervous and excited until horror soon spread across his face with the thought of Lord Voldemort and his dark powers. It was his eyes that scared him the most those big, ruby red eyes…Bernardo shivered. Just the thought of it gave him the creeps. He wondered if going to this un-known place was such a good idea. He imagined the Dark Mark on his skin and all the ain it would give him. You could say he was having second thoughts about all of this.

Bernardo had a shady past and he knew the future was not bright.

But this is where he belonged, as a thief, as a murderer and as an evil person although he never seems it…at first…

He looked around. The silence was welcoming as he spotted a glow.

"It seems we are close." Said Lucius

They walked closer and closer until Bernardo saw what the source was of the glow was.

It was a campfire. NO it was anything but a campfire.

A/N: Ha I've got my revenge on my brother by hiding his Playstation and the games all around the house. oooooo! What's more frightening? Fighting an un-known creature, seeing Snape naked in a bed of red roses or watching Bernardo kill someone? Hmm…


	4. Join the party!

Chapter 4: Join The Party!

Bernardo gasped at what lay ahead. Hundreds of Death Eaters danced around an enormous fire, which gave off bright sparks of red and orange. The fire had a hot golden glow as smoke drifted into the midnight sky. The Death Eaters began to chant and sing in some kind of un-known language.

Bernardo took a deep breath and tried to take in all of the excitement and mystery before being dragged off by Bellatrix and Lucius. Bernardo wondered where he was going but he had a pretty good idea.

Bernardo spotted many interesting things. He noticed all kinds of different food cooking and he noticed all of the tents that stood like majestic mountains nearby. They each had the Death Mark on them.

Bellatrix and Lucius came to a holt and threw Bernardo, face first into the ground.

"Bernardo, I command you to bow down to The Dark Lord."Said Bellatrix

Bernardo gasped and slowly raised his head.

He shivered and slowly stood up. Looking into Voldemort's eyes was scary in every way. Bernardo felt haunted by his presence. He could feel his anger…but it did not matter. Bernardo was going to stand up to him no matter what.

Bernardo walked over to where Voldemort sat. He sat on a stone throne as he looked down on Bernardo in a happy and a very menacing way.

Bellatrix and Lucius slowly backed away.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Bernardo. I see Bella has taken care of you."

Bellatrix hissed

"Don't call me Bella."

Voldemort took no notice as he stood up and walked down to Bernardo.

"Bellatrix has helped me a lot. Her potion is the best." Said Bernardo

"Ah the Incondendo potion. The ingredients are rare and it takes time. Only skilled potions masters can make a perfect such a potion."

Bernardo turned to Bellatrix. "You're a potions master!"

She blushed "Well no, I'm not but I did learn from the best."

"The best?"

Voldemort cut in. "Yes the one and only Sev-!"

GGGGGOOOONNNNNNGGGGG!

A loud gong interrupted him.

"Well…it seems its time for the feast. Come its time to eat." Voldemort walked off leaving Bernardo worried

Why was he being so…nice? What was going on? And who is Sev?

These were questions he feared would never be answered


	5. Pablo, An Animagus and fast food

A/N: Sorry its been so long since I updated. I love manga!Is anyone a fan of Case Closed, Fushigi Yuugi or InuYasha? I've been reading some of the books and I've tried drawing my own manga. OH and I hope you feel better Hippie Jade GET WELL SOON!

Bernardo sat down on a bench by the fire next to Bellatrix. He looked at all of the delicious food roasting on the fire.

"FOOOOOOOOD!" He shouted as he grabbed a plate and piled on as much food as he could.

As he stuffed his face he noticed a Death Eater sitting alone next to a guitar. He walked over and said hi.

"Hi! The names Bernardo."

The stranger pulled down his hood and removed his mask. He had black messy hair, olive coloured skin and deep hazel eyes.

"Greetings my name is Pablo. Please sit down and join me." Pablo gestured to the seat next to him.

"I thought I recognised you, you're the guy that nearly got killed by insulting Lord Voldemort."

Bernardo nodded. "Yep that's me. I thought death eaters were aloud to have a sense of humour."

Pablo laughed. "I love playing pranks on him. He can't take a joke…oh well."

Bernardo chuckled.

He looked up into the sky. Time had gone by so slowly. Golden streaks of light appeared over the hills.The sky looked blue. The stars swiftly faded away. Bernardo blinked.

"Is that a raven flying towards us?" He asked Pablo.

Pablo looked and smiled "Why so it is!"

Voldemort came running, clapping his hands and smiling.

"Oh goodie! Bob has arrived!"

The raven flew down and landed on Pablo's shoulder.

"I see, Bob is an animagus. But what is that in his mouth?" Asked Bernardo.

Voldemort ran over screaming "NOOOOOO!You idiot! I wanted a Happy Meal not a Big Mac!"

Pablo turned to a very confused Bernardo.

"Bob flew to McDonalds and has messed up the order yet again. Lord Voldemort is very fond of his fast food."

"Oh...O.K" Said Bernardo

Bob flew of Pablo's shoulder, turned back to his human form and spat the burger out of his mouth.

Bob had blonde hair, blue eyes and a strange yet inviting smile...he also looked very drunk.

"O.K Bernardo meet Bob."

Bob chuckled and hiccupped a few times. His smile looked crooked and strange.

"Hi!"

"He's a bit…well…random." Whispered Pablo

Pablo pointed to the guitar "And he loves to annoy Voldemort with his songs."

Bellatrix walked over.

Bernardo had toput on a brave face and couldn't help laughing when Bob started flirting with Bellatrix…and Bellatrix couldn't help punching Bernardo's face in when he laughed.

A/N: Go Bellatrix!


	6. World domination DOES NOT envolve a hobo

Chapter 5

A/N: The Raconteurs ROCK! I love the song Steady As She Goes

Voldemort gathered everybody up. He sat down in his stone throne and pondered for a while…which was very unusual for him because it involves him and thinking…

"So does anybody have any plans for world domination because I'm out of ideas." He said

"Ha…that's not surprising." Whispered Pablo to Bernardo

"Well Pablo do have any bright ideas or cunning plans?"

"No my Lord."

"Well then SHUT UP!"

All the Death Eaters were silent

"Oh you lot are pathetic."

Voldemort put his hand in his pocket. His eyes widened.

"What's wrong my Lord?" Asked Peter

"Yes you look paler than usual." Said Bellatrix

Voldemort started to panic. He started looking through all of the pockets in his robe. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead.

"OH MY GOSH!" Shouted Voldemort

"What?" Asked Bob

"Somebody's stolen my wand."

"Again?"

"YES AGAIN!"

Peter sighed

"I must find the thief!" Cried Voldemort

SUDDENLY a random hobo ran past!

"OH LOOK A HOBO!" Shouted Voldemort as he started to jump up and down, clapping his hands.

"Ok…Voldemorts gone hyper…" Said Bellatrix

"Yep…I think he's had one to many happy pills." Said Bernardo

"Look he has my wand! After him!" Shouted Voldermort

As all of the Death Eaters chased after the hobo, Bob walked up to Peter

"Hey Peter."

"Yeah."

"Shall we tell him it's a stick?" He asked

"Hmm…nah…"

"It was a stick! A BLOODY STICK" Shouted Voldemort breathlessly

"I knew that…"Said Peter in a low voice…to bad Volde still heard

"THEN WHY DID'NT YOU TELL YOU MORON?"

"I thought it would be funny… and anyway I'm not the jackass that had it in his back pocket the whole time…"

"I heard that." Snapped Voldemort

Lucius walked up

"Well that hobo can sure run fast." He said

"Yeah and he really smelt bad…oh and did you see his clothes?" Asked Bellatrix

"Yes he was awful." Said Lucius

"You know…he reminds me of someone…"

They both turned to Voldemort

Voldemort gave them an evil look

"Oh shut up"


End file.
